Various means are known to attach two elements together, such as trim elements of a vehicle or two components of a functional part of a vehicle, including for example screws and bolts, metallic or plastic clips, etc. Such means may provide a strong and robust fixation between the elements to be assembled together. Such means are effective when the elements are to be immobilized one relative to the other.
However, in some cases, there is a need for one element to be able to move relative to the other, while being attached to it, for example for isostatic requirements between various elements of the assembly. To allow a displacement of one element relative to the other, clips are known, which offer one degree of freedom. Such clips comprise for example a pin, attached to one of the elements, introduced in a slot provided in the other element, the pin being able to slide in the slot according to one direction and being fixed relative to the element comprising the slot in the other directions.
However, one degree of freedom is not sufficient for some applications, where the elements have to be able to move according to two different directions. Known attachment means are not adapted to provide two degrees of freedom between the elements while offering a strong fixation of the elements together.